What Pulls Us Together
by The Lunar Witch
Summary: Power grows within her. Will Squall be able to fulfill his duties as Commander, and fight off the temptation to be with Rinoa for the safety of man kind? A year has passed since the defeat of Ultimecia, but that doesn't mean the threat is over. Squanoa.
1. Nine Months of Separation

Title: What Pulls Us Together

Author: The Lunar Witch

Fandom: Final Fantasy VIII

Date: October 1st, 2007

_Dear Squall,_

_I seems like it's been forever since I left Balamb Garden, but since it has only been a few weeks since I last saw you I won't complain; except to say how much I miss everyone, especially you. How is everything? I'm sure not much has changed since Edea, Selphie, and I left with the White SeeDs, but I thought I should ask just the same. _

_Being in Esthar has been quite an experience. I get a few strange looks every once in awhile from some of the people around here, but at least President Laguna has been nice. He's always good for a laugh. Everyone knows about my 'abilities' and I think it's making them feel uncomfortable. I wish it wouldn't. Just because I'm a sorceress doesn't mean I'm going to one day, Poof! Destroy all man kind! I know I'm making it sound worse than it actually is. I'm sorry, it just gets frustrating sometimes._

_Dr. Odine says I should spend most of my time in the President's House or the Lab; that it's not a good idea for me to go out too often. I understand his reasoning for this. People might start getting upset that I'm walking around freely, but I still miss the freedom that I had back in Garden. No one looked at me strangely, and everyone treated me nicely. _

_As for the testing that I came here for; everything seems to be going ok, at least I think it is. Dr. Odine just looks at the results and makes noises as he examines the findings. There's a whole bunch of numbers on those sheets of paper that I just don't understand, but he seems to get it. All I know is that my arms and legs are starting to ache from all the pin pricks, reflex examinations, and endurance testing. _

_Selphie received a short letter from Irvine yesterday. He didn't mention much about what's going on with you, except that you're now recruiting for the new school year. I wish I was there to see all the little kids in their uniforms. That would be so much fun! I'm sure they're all really cute! _

_You haven't written me since I arrived at the Esthar, but I was expecting that. Don't worry, I'm not mad. I know you're busy with everything, just don't forget about me, ok?_

_Love, _

_Rinoa_

_P. S. By the way, Angelo says, "Hi!" _

**Chapter I**

"**Nine Months of Separation"**

As a dusty brunette young man of maybe eighteen years skidded to a stop he brought his weapon up in a defensive position; not letting the giant dinosaur out of his sight. The thing was stupid. With a brain the size of a walnut, no wonder. No one could ask for much from the fiend, but maybe a few wiggles of its undersized arms and chomps from its enormous jaws.

The young man's chest streaked of fresh sweat as he leaped and bounded out of the way of his large assailant's overgrown tail. Though the creature was unintelligent, its size and strength made it a worthy opponent. It wasn't that it was hard to defeat such a beast; it was just a work out, which was what he was going for.

The creature roared loudly which tempted the shirtless young man to cover his ears, luckily being able to fight off the urge to drop his weapon. So he wouldn't be able to hear well for the next few hours, his hearing would eventually come back.

He jumped up to meet the T-rex's back, struggling to get a good grip of the thing while he brought his beloved gunblade around and slit its throat; being careful as it fell to the ground, as not to be smashed by an already dead monster.

Clapping sounded from behind him. He turned and looked at the young blond behind him, letting his guard down and sighing. _Not now. Not this morning, _he said to himself as he reached for his formally discarded white shirt.

"Quite a display of brawn, Commander." The blond smiled as she held her fully loaded clip board to her uniformed chest. "You know, Squall you're going to get yourself killed one of these days."

"Isn't that the point?" Squall said with little emotion resounding in his voice. He kicked up the small hand towel he had brought with him and wiped his face. "What do you want, Quistis?"

The former instructor gave her long time friend a kind smile; completely understand his lack emotion as Squall just being Squall. She had learned long ago that taking anything personally was just a waste of energy. "Well, I just thought I would come and remind you that Rinoa will be arriving by car in 0900 hours."

"How could I forget?" He gave Quistis a half smile which came few and far between.

Quistis felt her heart tighten slightly. Very few things made the Commander smile; it was just who he was, but Rinoa… Even the mere mention of the young woman's name made his mood change. Whatever kept Squall's heart at bay… Rinoa could just tear down those boundaries… all those walls from the past. _Bad habits die hard,_ Quistis mused to herself. Though at one point about a year and a half ago she was quite in love with the handsome brunette that stood in front of her, no feelings hung on in her heart now. Strangely, it had grown so used to the wanting of the young man that it couldn't help but feel like it used to; envious for Squall's affection. She laughed at herself and shook her head. "Also ten knew children will be arriving from Deling, but I figured I could take over those duties for you today."

"Thank you." Squall started to walk towards the exit of the Training Center; finished with his morning workout. "What time is it now," he asked after making the motion of looking at his wrist. He was so used to wearing that thing.

"0600 hours."

"Good, that leaves me some time…" His voice faded off as he lost himself in thought. "I need to take a shower and look over some papers before the arrival. Show the new students the dorms and their classrooms, please."

"Yes, sir." She scribbled some notes onto the fresh pad of paper that had been clipped onto her board. "Oh… Squall." She stopped as she wondered how to phrase her questions.

"Yes?" He stopped as she turned toward his old instructor and friend, recognizing that tone of hers.

"Um… with Rinoa coming… do you want me to prepare her a room… or will she be staying with you?" It had never been any of her business the amount of intimacy that went on between the Sorceress and her knight, but she had always assumed—

"Prepare her a room," the man didn't even flinch, as if he hadn't even had to think about it. He turned back towards the hallways and made his way down, Quistis still trailing behind him.

"A-are you sure?" she asked, a bit confused. She had assumed that their relationship had become physical, but then again… picturing the man kissing the woman let alone being intimate with her didn't seem reasonable, now that she thought about it. He didn't even like to hold hands with her.

"I'm sure, Quistis," Squall said with the same amount of sentiment as before. "Rinoa will be sleeping in her room, and I will be sleeping in mine." He continued to talk as she walked, not bothering to look back to keep eye contact during the conversation. "It is against Garden Rules to have a coed in your dorm room after 2000 hours."

"Yes… but you're the Commander, Squall… that's diff—"

"No, it's not. If I'm to lead Balamb Garden I am to set an example." He turned to her one last time, looking at her with an arched brow. "Is that all for now, Trepe?"

"Yes, sir."

OOO

Squall walked back to his quarters alone, thankful for the silence. When he arrived he shut the door and tossed his sweaty towel onto the chair in the corner of his room. The place was large… well larger that Squall had ever been used to. The living space was specious with a living room and office in the front, and a comfortable bedroom, and king sized bed, in the back. "Fit for a commander of Garden," Cid had rationalized. The headmaster had offered Squall his old office as well, but the Commander had to refuse. Cid's office had been his for so long, since Squall could even remember. It was not an honor he could take from the man, nor ever really want.

Once things had settled down there at Garden, Squall had been made the permanent Commander. Cid had argued that he was the only one fit for the job. So many students looked up to him now, respected him. The same went for the SeeDs around the world. While Cid stayed on as an advisor he had practically retired from his job. Though most of Squall's duties included what Cid used to do he hadn't taken on the title of Headmaster. Cid was the only man worthy of that title within these walls.

The Commander stepped over to his desk, looking down at the papers that had magically appeared since he had left his room a few hours before. Reports from the other Gardens… he leafed through them. He had taken more than just Command of Balamb; Trebia and Galbadia were also under his watchful eye. So much had happened in the past year, Squall had a hard time keeping up with it all, but somehow he did, and somehow each Garden was doing better by ten fold.

The young commander started to strip off his damp shirt, followed by his sweaty pants. He discarded them on his floor, willing to pick them up a little later as a picture caught his eyes. Brown eyes, dark hair, fair skin… the picture of Rinoa had been laid haphazardly in the midst of the rest of his paper work. The word, "Sorceress" labeled the bottom of it.

She would finally be back. After nearly nine month of separation, Squall had started to feel his old symptoms of loneliness. They had had only three months to spend enjoying the peace of the world before Dr. Odine had asked to study the young women's special abilities out in Esthar; President Laguna had followed with an invitation to be her chaperone in the big city. Neither Squall nor Rinoa had wanted to separate, but it was for the best. Rinoa didn't want to be a sorceress all her life; an endangerment to her friends, family, and innocent bystanders. All of the details of why she was now coming back hadn't been completely clear, something back in Esthar had happened, but it didn't matter. She was going to be back this morning; life would be what it once was again.

He sighed, running a hand through his loose brown hair, shaking his head at himself as he walked away from his desk and headed for the bathroom. Upon entering the white tiled room he finally shed the rest of his under garments and stepped into the glass shower, enjoying the hot water that was now streaming down his naked body.

Showers for the commander were usually regulated to about ten minutes, but not that morning. With thoughts of Rinoa in his head he couldn't pull himself away from the constant, comforting heat of the stream. Never, in his time with Rinoa, had just the thought of her created such turmoil in his body and mind. Though he, of course, had felt the sexual desire for being with her on several occasions, this was different. The need to be with her and feel her in his arms; it felt as if his body were sick for her. Like gravity; the Knight was being pulled closer and closer to his Sorceress.

"Squall?" a familiar male voice sounded from the living room; knocking the commander out of his circling thoughts of Rinoa.

"Yeah." he yelled over the water as he turned it off and pulled himself away from the steamy warmth of the shower's walls. He grabbed for one of the grey towel hanging from bar on the wall, whipping his face with it, and then wrapping it around his waist. "What, Zell?" he asked as he opened the door to a blond tattooed faced young man.

"Just thought you would like to know about the maintenance status of Garden," he stated half heartedly as he looked down at Squall's desk of papers and the picture of Rinoa. "You excited, man?" He asked as he grabbed the picture of Rinoa and waved it in the air.

"I guess," the commander answered as he walked into his bedroom closet and selected his SeeD uniform from the small amount of clothing that he actually owned. The navy blue fabric and muted gold embroidery was just as it had been when he had taken his final exam nearly two years ago. The only difference now was the arrangement of stars on its left breast, signifying his rank. How, in two years, could one go from zero stars to five, the highest amount you could obtain in the Garden Ranking System; he would never know. "Maintenance report?"

"Oh, yeah!" He leafed through the papers he had in his hand as he bit his lip. "Looks like Generator D is down. Again!" He sighed at the thought of fixing the same damn piece of machinery for the third time. "A few light bulbs in the Quad need to be replaced. Also a few of the councils in Classroom H need to be reprogrammed, some kid decided to mess with it so whenever you type in SeeD you get the word Sperm," he laughed. "Hey that's pretty clever I sh— Get someone right on that!" He corrected himself as he got a look from Squall.

"Is that all?"

"No!" Zell went on as he read down the list. "One more thing, the elevator keeps switching itself to 'Fire Mode.' Kids are getting stuck left and right and—"

"Ok, assign a few Engineering apprentices to replace the light bulbs, tell Nida we will be heading to Fisherman's Horizon to get a replacement generator as soon as the arrival takes place. I'm sick of that thing stalling, and get the fire team on the elevator; it must be a short of something," He buttoned the remaining buttons of his uniform jacket and slipped his silver watch onto his wrist, while simultaneously looking at the time. "Look, I have a few phone calls to make to Deling City, Dollet, and I need to contact the White SeeDs to check up on Ellone. I'll meet up with you at arrival, alright?"

"Yeah, I'll see you there," Zell smiled as he backed out of the room and left, the popped his head into the doorway one more time. "You excited, bro? Commander getting his Freak on—"

"Get out, Zell!" Squall didn't necessarily yell. His voice was commanding and loud, scaring any new cadet into shape, so yelling wasn't necessary for them or for the veteran SeeD, Zell.

OOO

When Squall finally left his quarters he had only an hour left until the planned arrival. As far as he knew the convoy was on time, which was good. No unexpected waiting or worrying for his nerves. As he walked through those familiar halls nearly every student stopped to solute him. It wasn't demanded of them to do so, but ever since he had taken Command the students' reaction had been to treat him with complete respect, whether completely obligatory or not.

After checking on the light bulbs in the Quad, the fire team working on the elevator, and that Nida had gotten the command to map out a route to Fisherman's Horizon at 1000 hours, he found himself with very little to do. Usually his day was full of things to attend to, but it seemed his nerves wouldn't allow him to consider anything to fill his time. Rinoa was coming back, and that was all his mind could possibly think of at the moment. Though he was excited for her arrival, his instinct told him to contain that energy, and not allow anyone else to experience it.

Squall found himself wondering into the ball room, the place where he and Rinoa had first met; though, back then, he wouldn't have even given the young brunette a second glance. "Irvine," he called as he entered the room through its large double doors. "How are the preparations going?"

A long haired cowboy smirked as he heard the commander call him over. He jogged over and put his arm around Squall's shoulder giving him a squeeze and laughing. "Hah! I'm so excited! Aren't you excited?"

Why did he feel like everyone was asking him that today? "Sure, how's the ballroom coming?" he asked, trying to get back on subject.

"Oh, it's coming. It's coming. A few of the windows were streaked with bird crap, but I have the boys on it. Man, it was dusty in here. When was the last time we used this place?"

"About a year, after the defeat of Ultimecia," Squall answered simply, wondering how the cowboy could forget, even if he was the flighty man everyone knew him to be. "Will it all be done by tonight?" He asked, changing the subject back to his original topic.

"Yeah, I mean, Selphie would probably have my head if I didn't have it done, right?" he smiled as he watched the rest of the Garden Festival Committee prepare for the welcoming ball. "But this thing should be a real hoot-n-nanny."

"Good," Squall checked his watching, noting that they had only fifteen minutes left until the planned arrival. "We should probably head out to the front. They're going to be here soon."

Irvine let out a big whooping cry and jumped into the air in excitement. "I'm getting me some tonight!" He yelled then froze as the entire Festival Committee stopped what they were doing to stare at him. He glared at them, suddenly becoming Mr. Serious. "Get back to work!" He yelled then laughed as he looked back at Squall. "Yeah, let's go."

OOO

Squall and Irvine were the first to arrive in the front with only five minutes to go. They were soon followed by Zell who punched the air a few times followed by a perfect round-house kick; the only way he knew how to release his excitement. "Let's get this party started!" He yelled with a big smile. "Where are they?"

"Not here yet, Zell. Hold your horses," Quistis quipped from behind as she held her clip board to her side. "Where's Headmaster Cid? He said he was going to be here, right?" She brought the board back up to look at it.

"I'm here, I'm here." He chuckled as he pat the old instructor on her back. "I wouldn't miss seeing Edea for the world."

Squall sighed with a small smile coming to his lips. It seemed that he wasn't the only one about to burst at the seems at the arrival of their absent friends, even if it didn't look like he was.

The bustling vibration of an engine echoed over the hills of the small land mass of Balamb. The energy around the front entrance seemed to suddenly silence itself, becoming static with anticipation, as the yellow Hummer came down the road. It stopped in front of them, making everyone hold their breaths, waiting.

"Attention!" Squall yelled out, forcing everyone to straighten their posture and getting into a respectable military position, save Cid who never had the patience to do such formalities.

The door of the car sprung open violently as Selphie hoped out and squealed in delight. Her chestnut brown hair bobbing up with an energetic bounce as she ran towards Irvine with open arms. "Irvi-kins!" she screamed as she pounced on him, allowing her short legs to wrap around his this waist.

Irvine's posture suddenly became lax as he took the young woman dressed in yellow into his arms. "Phie-Phie!" He laughed and laid a full passionate kiss on her pink lips. Screw formalities.

The next to step out of car was a much calmer woman. Upon seeing her, Cid rushed to the door taking her hand into his and helping her out of the car. "Darling," he smiled and kissed her softly on the lips. "How was the trip?"

"Uneventful." Edea smiled as she was led towards the group that had been waiting for them. "Squall… you look pale. Are you eating right, sweat heart?" the motherly women couldn't help herself as she put the back of her hand to the Commander's forehead. No matter how much older Squall, Selphie, Irvine, Zell, and Quistis got, she still felt as if they were her own little children.

"I'm eating fine, Matron." He nodded to her kindly, treating her like the mother she had always wanted to be.

"It's good to see you." She smiled and gave the young Commander a gentle hug and a kiss on the cheek. "I hope you're not working too hard."

"I'm not—"

"Squall?"

Squall's attention was suddenly caught by the sweet familiar voice that now came from the car. His senses tensed as his body did the same. He found himself in a state of not being able to breath, his lungs frozen, as he laid his eyes on the one person that meant the world to him. Silence penetrated the happy group as the Sorceress slid out of the car and stood silently by herself. Though the Commander wished he could say something nothing, absolutely nothing, seemed perfect enough for this moment except for her name. Her beautiful name; "Rinoa…"

Still silence. No one bothered to say a word as they smiled at the couple who only seemed to have the courage to look at each other at the moment. A giggle sounded from Selphie, knowing how important this reunion was to Rinoa.

"Squall!" Rinoa yelled with tears in her eyes and she launched for him, burying her face into his chest, having wished for its comfort for so many months. Since the nine months had passed this was the first time she felt like she was at home, warm, and completely safe; in the arms of her beloved knight.

For the first time since she had left, Squall softened his posture, allowing her to just melt into him. Whatever loneliness he had felt before suddenly washed away in one embrace. That was her power; her ability to just soften his exterior and make him human again. "I've missed you so much." He whispered to her so that no one could hear. He showed no weakness to anyone, anyone but her.

OOO

Author's Note: So this is my first Final Fantasy VIII fic. I'm new to this fandom so please give me what you guys have to dish. Good? Bad? Any feedback is better than no feedback at all. If I could ask one thing from you guys it would be the feedback on keeping these guys in character. That's the most important thing to me. So, how did I do?


	2. Hot Dog Day

_Dear Squall,_

_I just got your letter this afternoon and I have wasted no time before reading it. I'm so sad it was so short, but even a short letter is better than no letter at all. I'm glad everything is going so well back at Balamb. I'm sure more is going on there than you say, so I'll have to rely on Selphie's letters from Irvine to get the real dish on what's happening around the Garden. _

_Good luck on your upcoming mission. Please be safe. I'm glad you're looking forward to it. I'm sure it will be a success. If you happen to run into my father while you're in Deling, please give him my love. _

_Oh! We're supposed to have dinner with President Laguna this evening, which is something to look forward to. Nothing much really happens here. I'm not allowed to venture out on my own, which is a real bummer. Laguna says it's for my own safety. _

_On that note, Dr. Odine says that my body temperature has risen a few degrees. I don't feel sick, I promise. I'm taking care of myself really well. He says there's nothing to fret about. That it's probably the Sorceress within me reacting to the new moon phase. It's so strange how my body has been reacting to all of these things. The moon seems to be a key factor. _

_Tell everyone I love and miss them. I miss you the most. _

_XOXO, _

_Rinoa_

_P.S. Angelo says, "Hi!" again. _

**Chapter II**

"**Hot Dog Day"**

The sheer pleasure of hearing those five words come out of his mouth had made any worry she had suddenly dissolve. _I missed you so much._ Rinoa hadn't received any letters from the Commander in nearly a month and she had started to think that his affections had dwindled in her absence. She took in a deep breathe, smelling his musky scent of shoe polish and fabric softener.

Tears streamed down her face as her heart started to pump faster. The exhilaration of being in his arms was even more exciting than the anticipation between the hour and a half drive from the little town of Balamb to the Garden's main landing sight. The feeling of being with him now had filled her with such energy! A knight and his sorceress; together once more.

"Are you alright," Squall asked quietly, as he brought his strong fingers to her chin to look into her eyes. "You're crying."

"Happy tears," She assured him with a smile. "I've missed you too."

"Um, hello?" the voice of a spunky young women broke the silence between the group and the newly reunited couple. "I think it's time that we made out way back into the Garden, don't you think?" Selphie giggled, noticing the slight blush growing on the usually stoic Commander's handsome face.

"Yeah, come on guys, get a room." Irvine put his arm around little brunette at him side and pulled her closely towards him, as if claiming that she was his little spit fire, and no one else's.

Rinoa nodded to Selphie with a smile, as she awkwardly took Squall's hand into hers. She could tell he wasn't quite used to having his affectionate girl at his side, freely showing that she was his, but it made her smile just the same.

Irvine smirked as she nodded to the rest, then took his hat and plopped it onto Selphie's head. "Here hold this." He said with a laugh as he quickly swooped the petite girl off of her feet and threw her over his shoulder. She screamed and playfully beat her fists against his back, begging to be released.

"Please be careful," Edea begged as Cid took her arm into his and assured her that they were just playing. Children will be children. He carefully led the woman into the Garden, clearly happy that his wife was back where she belonged; with him.

Quistis smiled as she noted Squall's not so obvious joy. "It's good to see you again, Rinoa." She bowed her head and brought her beloved clip board back to her chest. "I'll have to catch up with you later, though, is that ok?"

"Yeah, go ahead." Rinoa gave her a playful shoo, not wanting to keep the woman from her duties, but more importantly wanting to be alone with Squall.

Zell appeared in front of them, with a big grin on his face. If he had had his way he would have offered a quick high five to Squall. Lucky Dog. He knew what those two were going to be doing as soon as they were left in the same room together, but he knew the Commander too well. A quick order of, "Get the hell out of here, Zell!" would have been issued, and his dreams of hearing all of the details would have been demolished later. "It's good to have you home, Rinoa." He lifted an eyebrow, giving Squall a quick wink that he couldn't resist.

"The elevator, Zell."

"Wha-huh?" Zell asked as his perverted little mind was quickly brought back into reality. "Oh, yeah! I'll go check on that." He bounded back towards the Garden, with an extra spring in his step. Finally the group was back together.

As soon as the blond martial artist disappeared into the Garden Rinoa's smile turned to a scowl as she turned towards the commander with an accusing finger pointing right into his chest. "You haven't written to me in over a month!" She yelled as she crossed her arms over her chest defiantly. "You're such a meanie!"

Squall rolled his eyes at the childish gesture. "It's not that big of a deal, Rinoa… I was busy; I figured you were busy too."

"But I still found time to write to you!"

"Look, I'm sorry." He shrugged off her anger as overreacting. "You're here now," Squall offered as she brushed a few strands of ebony off of her cheek. There was no point of being angry now.

Rinoa continued glaring at him defiantly with her arms crossed until she suddenly noticed some of the repairs that had been made around the old school/airship; her mood suddenly changed. "You have to show me around!" Rinoa jumped up and clutched onto Squall's limp arm. "I want to see everything!" She mused as she pulled him towards the main entrance of the familiar Garden.  
"You've seen everything." He said, not really that surprised that she had gone from hot to cold so rapidly. That was his Rinoa.

"Yeah, but you've had time to renovate and stuff… Irvine said you guys were doing some major construction in his letters. That everything was getting a makeover. Show me!" She demanded cutely.

"Yeah, some fresh paint here, some replacement tiles there. Nothing really life changing." he added in, his voice pretty mono tone as he walked with her into the Garden.

Rinoa thought for a moment, trying to think of something, anything, she could get him to show her. Her favorite time to spend with him was meaningless time. They had spent so many months together fighting the great evils of the world; corruption, sorcery, jealous revenge; she just wanted to spend some truly meaningless moments with the man she loved, even if he thought they were trivial.

"You said that you got a new dorm room in one of your letters… can we go see that?" she tried, her voice suddenly pleading with him. "Please," she begged.

Squall gave the woman a half smile as he looked down to her. Her face was so soft, so innocent. "Alright," he nodded.

OOO

Selphie smiled as she looked down at her delectable plate of pork filled tubes stuffed in whole wheat buns. "Mmm, I sure did miss these," She smiled up at Irvine as she lifted one of the scrumptious hot dogs off of her plate and took a big bite. "I almost forgot how good they are," she said with a full mouth.

Irvine laughed as he watched his chipmunk faced girlfriend stuff almost an entire hotdog into her tiny mouth. "Slow down, Selphie. They're not going anywhere." He smiled as he took a bite of his own lunch.

Selphie coughed as she tried to swallow all of the food she had taken in at once, while simultaneously jumping out of her chair. "Zell! Quistis! Over here!" She waved trying to get their attention. "Come sit with us!" She smiled cutely.

"Woah! Sephie, think you have enough hot dogs on one plate." Zell laughed as he sat down next to Irvine, tray in hand. "Even I don't pack them on that tall."

"Shove it, chicken-wuss," Selphie teased as she took a sip of the red colored fruit drink from her cup.

Zell glared as sticking out his tongue in defense. Wow, it sure was nice having the gang back together. It was like family.

"Have you seen Rinoa or Squall since this morning?" Quistis asked as she calmly drank from her own cup. "I thought I might have bumped into them walking around, but no."

"I wouldn't be surprised if they went back to Squall's quarters and played some 'Hide the Salami,'" Zell joked. He made the motion for a high five from Irvine, but was brutely denied.

"Oh, burned," Selphie laughed while taking another bite from her hot dog.

"Oh! Come on, you know those two are, well, you know… playing mattress tag…" Zell said as he leaned towards his the middle of the table, in a low whisper, so that they might be the only ones to hear.

"Oh, god, Zell, have you _ever_ had a girlfriend?" Quistis asked, disgusted.

"Yes!" Zell's eyes nearly bulged from his head as he defended his 'manhood'. "I've had many girlfriends. Hundreds, in fact."

Selphie snickered.

Quistis ignored Zell's comments while delicately taking a bite out of her homemade sandwich. "Besides, I don't think Rinoa and Squall's relationship is about sex." She added in, as if as only a passing thought.

"What makes you think that?" Selphie asked with wide eyes. "I thought the Sorceress Knight thing was supposed to… well… not be about sex, but it was a major role in the connection." She suddenly pictured Edea and Seifer… and made a face of horror. "Oh, god that means Seifer and Matron…"

The lunch table suddenly grew silent, realizing that Seifer might have, in fact, 'made love' to their Matron… their 'mother'…

"So that's what he meant by 'romantic dream'…" Irvine's voice became monotone as he sat completely shocked. The picture of the two between the sheets did a torturous instant replay over and over in his mind; burning the horrid picture deep in his brain.

Quistis shook her head, trying to get herself out of the horrid mind spot. "Anyways!" she attempted to change the subject back onto the original topic at hand. "I asked Squall if he would like me to prepare a room for Rinoa or if she would be staying with him…" She took a sip from her cup. "He was pretty quick to answer. No coeds in the dorms after 2000 hours."

"Is that the rule?" Selphie asked as her face grew a deep red. "I guess we've broken that a few times," she whispered over to Irvine with a grimace.

"But he's the Commander, not a student anymore, it's different for him," Irvine tried to argue the same point that Quistis had earlier that morning, but only received a silent no from the Instructor.

She shrugged not really knowing how to explain their fearless leader's reasoning. "I know, I told him that, but he just said that he had to lead by example…"

The group grew silent, finally understanding Squall's basis. "Well, I don't care. It just sounds like a sorry excuse not to be intimate with her," Irvine chimed in, ever the romantic. "Look, I know he hasn't come right out and said that he cares for the woman, but I know he does. I can tell, and I'll make a bet by the end of this week something will happen."

"End of the week?" Zell laughed as he stuffed a hotdog into his pie-hole. "If they're not at lunch now, then they're getting it on." When he received awkward looks from the SeeDs surrounding him he shrugged his shoulders. "What? Come on guys, who's going to miss out on HOTDOG day?"

OOO

Squall delicately moved a few strands of black hair from Rinoa's face as she lay, slightly snoring, on his large comfortable bed. He could tell she was tired from the journey the moment she took her first step into his quarters, even as she had jumped up clapped at the size of it.

"Oh! It's so big!" Rinoa smiled as she took it upon herself to walk through the living area and into his bedroom to look around. "Cid gave this to you?" She asked curiously as she peered into the grey granite and aluminum master bathroom.

Squalls scratched the back of his head, a bit embarrassed. "Yeah, I guess. It's nothing that special." He crossed his arms as he leaned against the door frame haphazardly. "I don't spend much time in here, except in the office."

"You have an office!" She quickly walked passed him and almost instantly found the office on the other side of the living room. She turned on the lights to see the place was completely spotless save for the few folders lying across some stray papers. "Looks like this just got delivered." She started to open the manila folder lying on top of the "In Box" that was set on the corner of the glass desk.

Squall quickly crossed the office placing his hand on top of the folder, not allowing her to open it. "Don't," he started, knowing that this might hurt her feelings. "You can't see those."

"Oh…" Rinoa wasn't exactly hurt, she knew how it was. Her father was a General for Hyne's sake. Squall was the commander of SeeD and three different Garden's… of course there were a few things that he had to keep from the general public… and her… She looked down on his desk, noting the labeled picture of herself. "Sorceress?" She grabbed the photograph and looked at it. "This isn't how you see me, is it?" She raised an eyebrow as a slightly begging crease formed on her forehead.

"Rinoa," he took the picture of her and set it back on his desk with a slight smile. "SeeD sees you as the Sorceress, a possible threat, yes," He paused as he ran a hand through her hair, gingerly. "But I just like having the picture on my desk."

A smile formed on her face until she found herself covering her mouth in a yawn. "Mmm" she blinked. "It's been a long trip." She added as she walked passed Squall towards the couch. "Can I lie down for a little while?"

The question came out in complete innocence, not making the Commander think twice about such a request. "Yeah, I don't think your room is ready, anyways… if you want to use my bed, that's fine." He led the young woman into his room and took the throw that had been folded at the edge of his bed into his hands to cover her up. "Comfortable?"

"Mmm-hmm," she nodded then grabbed his sleeve before he had a chance to try and walk away. "Lay down with me for a little while?" Rinoa asked with a pleading gaze. "Just until I fall asleep?"

Squall nodded once as a small smile formed on his lips. "Alright," he rounded the bed and sat down, taking off his watch and putting his feet up. The moment he turned towards her she twisted around to look at him, grabbing his wrist gently to lay it on her hip.

Squall felt the knitted blue fabric under his fingers tips. He unconsciously rubbed his thumb back and forth on her perfect curve as he enjoyed the texture on his fingers. Silence penetrated the room, as nothing was said.

"I've never lain in your bed before, Squall." Rinoa said as she looked into his eyes. She took her porcelain fingers and brushed the bangs from his face. She leaned towards him placing a gentle kiss on his lips.

Squall leaned into the kiss, making it more passionate, deeper. He tenderly pulled her towards him allowing their bodies to meet. He kissed her more fervently as one hand met her cheek and the other made its way down her side and over her curves, pulling her to him. He wanted this. Oh, Hyne, did he want this, but he knew deep down, this was one of the only things he couldn't have… that he couldn't share with her.

Rinoa smiled into the kiss as she pushed her hand over his shoulder, trying to swipe away the uniform jacket that he was wearing. She pulled at the white cotton shirt underneath the jacket, struggling to get it free from its tucked in confines. The kiss shared between them suddenly became more wanting; needing each other more as a necessity than a desire.

Noticing the change in both of their demeanors Squall quickly pulled himself away from the temptation; ripping himself away from her. It was the connection that was doing this; not them; the unseen bond between Knight and Sorceress that only they could feel.

He painted for breathe, and noticed her do the same as he chest rose up and down in halting fashion. When she moved closer to him trying to kiss him again he could only push her away, stopping her from reinstating the temptation that neither of them needed. "No, Rinoa, we can't."

"Why not?" Rinoa asked, not understanding.

"Don't you feel it… this isn't us." He paused giving her a kiss on the forehead. "This is the Knight and Sorceress taking over," he tried to comfort her, holding her gently in his arms. "We can't… we can't let that happen."

Rinoa sighed in understanding. He was so much stronger than she was. Yes, she had felt it. The deep pounding energy within her; telling her she needed to be with him; truly connect with him. While her mind had been unsure, something buried deep in her soul was pushing her; animating her to go through with it. Making her act through the motions, undress him; make love to him.

Tears came to her eyes. Why? Why did she have to have this monstrosity inside of her? So many times had she felt the power within her rise in her chest, tempting her to do things she didn't want to do… or even think about. She couldn't even truly be with Squall… not as herself, only as the Sorceress. She cuddled into his chest, weeping tear stains into his, now untucked, cotton shirt.

Squall felt her pain as she cried; another symptom of their bond when close together. Physically feeling empathy that only served to cause his mind anguish; knowing there was nothing he could do about it. _Why me? Why us?_ The thoughts just entered his head, recognizing the voice as Rinoa's.

Moments passed, and slowly silence filled the room once more. Squall felt Rinoa's body soften against his as her breath became more regular, and eventually completely even. Sleep. She had fallen asleep, and secretly he was thankful for it.

When he was sure she was deep in her slumber he carefully moved away from her, inching ever so slightly. Taking the grey throw he carefully tossed in on her, making sure she wouldn't be cold.

Squall delicately moved a few strands of black hair from Rinoa's face as she lay, slightly snoring, on his large comfortable bed. Standing straight up, Squall put his watch back on his wrist and straitened his uniform before walking into his office and picking up the phone and dialing a familiar number.

"General Caraway," he started, as he opened the file that Rinoa had almost seen herself. "Yes, I just received the file." He picked up the first sheet as he sat down at his desk chair and glanced it over. "Yes, she's safe. She's sleeping right now," He paused listening to the man on the other side of the phone. "Yes, I know..." He paused again as the man went on. "I know, sir. The repercussion should such an act occur aren't secure" Another pause. "You have my word, Rinoa will not see these documents… I don't really want her knowing about these incidents either. I will check in with you at 2200 hours. Goodbye, General," The commander set the phone down as he started to read over the first few paragraphs of the entire report laying in front of him.

"_Sorceress Project" Report 001: _

"_The Sorceress arrived this afternoon with little commotion. Though we have had protests against her coming to stay in Esthar, President Loire has assured the city's safety. An assassination attempted was made in the Dr. Odine's laboratory later in the afternoon at 1600 hours; he was met with gunshots, and was declared dead on the scene. No other casualties were reported."_

Author's Note: So I'm in pretty big need of a beta reader. I'm really really good at grammar when I'm reading over someone else's story, but reading over my own… I catch, like nil. So if anyone is willing to Beta for me, please send me a PM or an E-mail or something.

I had more planned for this chapter, but I didn't want to throw too much at you guys at once. I guess I'll have to include my other scenes in with next chapter.

Again… what do you guys think? So many things going on at once… sorry about that.


	3. The Meeting

**Chapter III**

"**The Meeting"**

_Four Months Earlier…_

Squall's hands felt stiff as he stretched out his fingers, trying to release the cramps that they had worked themselves into after hours and hours of sifting through meaningless dribble. When he had said a brief report, he had meant it. But apparently the Galbadia and Trabia Garden's thought a brief report meant a good fifty pages of each facility's inner workings.

His eyes suddenly moved to the cold coffee he had let sit for a few hours too long. Its deep brown surface rippled as the wheels of the passenger car hit the imperfections of the rails it rode on.

He sighed as he tossed the papers to the empty seat next to his and leaned his head back onto the cushion behind him; closing his eyes. He hated these missions, but they were a necessary evil in the world he lived in.

The Commander turned his head to look out to the speeding landscape. He watched the green tree shaped blurs pass, hypnotized by their repeating movements as the train raced by.

"Squall?"

Squall turned back towards the seat next to him, seeing that Rinoa had placed herself comfortably in the chair.

She shifted slightly until she was comfortable, but settled quite quickly as one of her shapely legs hooked over the other; she fingered the necklace of two rings that was placed delicately around her neck. Her head tilted innocently to one side with a content smile placed across her lips. "What are you thinking about?"

"I just finished reading..." He trailed off as he noticing her fingers play with her necklace so close to the curve of her breast. Blinking, his eyes met back up with hers; ignoring the sensation he was feeling between his legs. "The briefings on Trabia and Galbadia Gardens," the Commander finished. "I'm not ready for any of this."

"Any of what?"

"Commanding Balamb is one thing… taking over two other schools… and two other SeeD forces," He answered simply. "I'm not ready for this much."

"You're ready for more than you think." She placed a hand gently on the side of his face, giving him a reassuring smile. That smile, that same smile that had captured him so long ago, though he hadn't even known it then. '_More than you could possibly imagine,' _her voice whispered through his mind.

Rinoa's nimble body moved quickly, so quickly he had hardly felt her weight shift as she placed each one of her legs on either side of his lap; straddling him, bending her legs, and making her royal blue skirt run up the black spandex shorts; meeting her waist.

"What are you doing?" Squall asked, knowing her intent, but still having the gal to ask the question anyway.

"I'm unbuttoning your coat," as the words came from her mouth she placed her fingers on his uniform's gold buttons, plucking each one from the confines of its loop. "And… I'm… undoing your belt…" She said slowly as she slipped the leather strap from its buckle.

Squall gently grabbed both of her wrists, stopping her from going any farther. "And if someone were to see you?" he asked in a whisper.

The dark brunette leaned forward, still being held captive by her slender wrists. Her lips stayed only a hair's length from his attuned ear as she whispered back to him. "This will be out little secret," her voice was like silk. He had never heard such a tone come from her vocal cords.

He felt her warm breath on his ear, shivering at the sensation. His chest tightened as he felt his own sexual frustration starting to boil. His heart started to pound as his lips finally met hers in a fervent kiss. Pulling her towards his body he placed one hand on the arch of her back and let the other roam to her bottom, pulling her clothed groin to his.

He felt her hand trail down his chest unbuttoning and zipping his black uniform trousers. He could feel her cool hands touch his abdomen with feather like finger prints…

"Commander? … Squall?"

Squall jolt from his thoughts, pulling himself away from the bright sun light that shined through the rail car window. He cleared his voice as he shook his head, trying to come to terms with the reality of what had just happened and where he was now. "Yes?"

"We will be arriving in Deling City in five minutes," Quistis smiled as she sat down next to him. She tilted her head, lifting an eye brow. "Are you alright?" she asked with a curious tone.

"Yes, I'm fine." He answered quickly while running a haphazard hand through his dusty brown hair. "I was just… thinking…" he trailed off and looked towards the window again. What was that? An illusion? A fantasy of his subconscious? He licked his lips as he thought of the details of what he had just felt, had just wanted, and noticed that his body was still in the midst of its excitement. "Um, Quistis?" he said quickly, hoping she wouldn't notice. "Can I have a few more minutes before we arrive? I just need to finish collecting my thoughts."

"Yeah, no problem, Squall." Quistis smiled as she stood to leave. "I'll see you in a few minutes."

"Thanks."

OOO

The Commander stood in the office he wished he could forget. His personal relationship with the owner of the residence had never been good. In fact, from the moment he had met the master of the house he had been treated with disrespect and distain, but that was fine. That was part of the job. People didn't necessarily love SeeDs. Still though, Squall, the Commander of a legion of soldiers hated being here, no he fretted it.

But then again, any daughter's boyfriend would…

"Mr. Leonhart," an authoritative voice sounded from the doorway of the large office. Squall turned around to meet the gaze of the man he hadn't seen in many months and would have hoped longer. "Thank you for meeting me on such short notice."

"General Caraway," Squall saluted the man in a respectful manner. Bad habits were hard to break for a man as set in his ways as the he was. "Ok, I'm here. What's this all about?"

"Biting the bullet, aren't we?" the General gave Squall a smirk as he walked over to his desk, opening up a cigar box and taking one out. "Do you smoke, Squall?" He offered the cigar to the young man but was quickly refused. "That's good. I don't think I would like my little girl with a smoker."

"I hope you didn't call me out here to ask me about my smoking habits, General." He glared at the middle aged man dressed in his General's uniform. "I do have important things to attend to—"

"Yes! Of course you do, you're a Commander now." He chuckled as he lit the cigar and took a puff. "And not of just one or two Garden's but three; that's pretty impressive for a boy your age."

"Why did you call me here?" Squall said, his patience growing thin. He didn't have time for this, and if he had to demanding answers he would.

"Don't you dare use that tone with me, boy," General Caraway's light demeanor hardened. "I've been running armies since before you were born." He took another puff of his cigar as he looked at the man standing before him. "Dr. Odine will be here in a moment."

"Dr. Odine?"

"Yes, I've been in contact with him for some time," the General leaned on the edge of his desk, putting the cigar out in the ashtray to his side. Cigars had never been one of his favorite pleasures, only something to taste every once in awhile. "Look, my daughter might not speak to me, but I want to know what's happening with her; what's happening to her, and if I have to go you and her, then that's fine."

"Nothing is happening to Rinoa, General. I've made sure of that," Squall glared at Rinoa's father with an angry eye. He didn't like others butting into business they had to place in, least of all the General.

"Something is happening to her, Squall. Vhether you vant to admit it or not," Dr. Odine stood in the doorway, dressed in his usual horrendous garb adorned with its gigantic collar. "She's a Sorceress that is vhat is happening to her, Commander, and if ve do not take care, things could get out of hand."

"I thought we were taking care. Isn't that why she went to you?" Squall's eyes grew hard. What kind of meeting what this? What was this about? "Or was that all some plot for you to feed your perverted fetish?"

"Squall—"

Dr. Odine suddenly puffed up, as if his collar were some kind of warning device. "My research on Sorceresses is not a perverted fetish, young man." He pointed his finger at the Commander angrily. "And you vould do best to hold your tongue."

Squall stood up, looking at both of the men before him. "I am not a child, Doctor," he looked at the General. "Nor am I a boy. I hold the command of an army at my leisure. I might be young, but I demand the respect that comes with my post." He looked at both men with an irritated glare then watched as the General stood and nodded.

"Well at least you've grown a backbone through all of this." The General patted Squall on the back, which made the Commander suddenly feel even less comfortable, then motioned for the Doctor to sit. "Squall, you're an important part of my daughter's life, as much as I disapprove of you." Well, at least he was being honest.

"And why am I here?" Squall asked again, noting the last comment.

"Because I have something to tell both of you," Dr. Odine interrupted as he crossed his arms. "Tell me Commander, how far has your relationship gone vith the Sorceress?"

Squall was confused. What did this have to do with anything? "I don't understand the question," Squall replied honestly. "What do you mean?"

"I mean…" The Doctor paused as he picked his words, even if he did not do so carefully. "Have you had sexual relations vith Rinoa Heartilly?"

"Excuse me?" General Caraway was the first to speak up. "First of all, how is this, at all, relevant?" the General stood up and looked over to Squall. "I can't see how this information would lead you to any new conclusions about my daughter's condition."

"On the contrary, General," Dr. Odine raised a finger in protest. "Your daughter is the Sorceress and Squall," he made a motion towards the Garden Commander. "No matter how much you dislike the young man, is her Knight. They are linked; bound by a connection that very few could ever understand. Vhat happens between them makes much more difference than any other two in the world."

Squall sat in silence for a moment as he took in what Dr. Odine was saying. Bound by a connection; linked. What was the Doctor trying to get at? Again, what was this all about?

"So Squall, answer my question? Have you and Rinoa consummated your relationship since you've taken your places as Knight and Sorceress?" Dr. Odine seemed too interested, as an amused smiled curled though the corners of his lips. He seemed to lean towards the Commander; anticipating his answer.

"No. We haven't," Squall answered plainly as he leaned back on one of the chairs in the room, letting it support his weight. The expression on his face had not change, but the General sure did seem relieved.

"That's what I thought." Dr. Odine tapped his chin and sighed.

"I still don't understand why this is important." Squall glared at the man with the huge collar around his neck. Quite honestly, who could take such a man seriously?

"You've felt it, haven't you?" Odine asked, lifting an eyebrow.

"Felt what, exactly?" Squall crossed his arms, waiting for a reply.

"The Knight inside of you, of course," The Doctor acted as if it should be obvious. "I know Rinoa feels the Sorceress. Vhat with the experiments going the vay they have been…" He trailed off as if he had said too much, but neither the General nor the Commander seemed to have noticed. "You two are connected Squall. I'm sure you have, at times been able to hear what the Sorceress is thinking, not just understanding her emotions, but genuinely feeling them. That vill get stronger, as vill some other abilities that come with such a gift. You two give each other energy; you make each other stronger. And that is precisely vhy you can never enter into intercourse with the Sorceress."

"What is precisely why?" Caraway asked, a bit confused on where this discussion was actually going. The entire ordeal had been a little too deep for his tastes.

Dr. Odine sighed, frustrated, and losing patience with both men in front of him. "The Sorceress and Knight are about connection; the stronger the connection the stronger the power. Intercourse is the strongest connection these two can share, or any other two. Intercourse is a complete connection; mind, body, and soul. If that were to ever happen…" he trailed off leaving his thought unfinished.

"What?" Squall asked, concerned on where this was heading.

"Death, destruction, and the return of the Sorceress that the world fears."

Squall suddenly stood the force of his movement sending the chair he had been leaning on backwards. "That's not Rinoa. She wouldn't do that. She's not like Adel… or Ultimecia."

"All Sorceresses are inherently evil, Squall. Even Rinoa. It seeps into them; changes them. Do you really think Edea vished to cause so much turmoil vhen she still possessed her Sorceress abilities?" The Doctor took a step forward.

"That's different," the Commander argued. "She was being controlled."

"Yes, but had the Sorceress stayed vithin her body much longer she vould not have needed to be controlled to start her own reign of terror; her own hell to inflict." Dr. Odine paused and continued. "Hyne is an unforgiving god. He did not send down half of his body to love us… he sent it down to curse us, and that is vhat a Sorceress is. Half of Hyne's body… a curse to all mankind."

Squall closed his eyes, feeling as if the room were spinning around him. All of this information had come to him too fast; overwhelmed him. He was destined to always yearn for Rinoa's touch, but never receive it. This was the destiny of a Knight; to always protect the one he loved most, but never have her for himself. A Knight's duty was never to feel complete. After a few moments of letting this new understanding sink in he allowed himself to breathe out again. "Alright," he said quite mechanically. "So what do we do from here?"

"Hope. Pray." General Caraway offered.

"Wait," Dr. Odine finished. "I have been researching some recent discoveries that might make a difference in all of this, but I need more time." Dr. Odine started to walk towards the door, now preparing to leave.

"Then we will meet again when you know more." General Caraway shook the Doctor's hand and nodded. "All three of us."

It took only a few minutes for the meeting to finally end, and even after that Squall felt as if his entire core had been shaken. He sat down, completely alone, in one of the only plush chairs that was still upright in the General's large office. Caraway had been the good host and escorted the Doctor out of his home, leaving Squall to his own thoughts, which only gave him time to think about how royally fucked up his life was.

"Here," the General had entered the room silently, that or Squall had been too distracted to notice, and had poured two glasses of scotch; offering one to the Commander. "You need it."

Squall didn't think twice before taking the glass and gulping it down. Though the golden liquid had burned the entire way, Squall didn't bother to cough, though his body begged for the sensation. The physical pain, at this point, was a nice change from what he was feeling now.

The General ignored the speed in which Squall downed the liqueur. "Dr. Odine and I agreed to not talk to Rinoa about this. We don't think you should either." General Caraway took a sip from his glass. "We don't think it's necessary to worry her, not if there's something that can be done about this. Not if she can be cured."

Squall silently nodded as he looked off into the distance of the bookshelves on either side of the General's desk. He didn't bother making eye contact with Caraway, then again he hardly ever did. "I won't tell her."

"Good," the General finished his scotch and looked at the man sitting before him. "I don't like you and I'm pretty sure you hate me, but for her I'll put up with you." He leaned against the small mini-bar that his scotch was stored on. "We'll keep in contact; you and I."

"Yes, we will."

_Dear Rinoa,_

_I'm writing you from my train car back to Balamb Garden. The mission that I wrote to you of in my last letter went well. I did not have the opertunity to meet up with your father and was unfortunately not able to relay your message to him. _

_Though the mission was successful, no knew progress has been made._

_Yours,_

_Squall_

OOO

Author's Note: I've added a little since the first submission to this chapter. Also, I've fixed a few typos.


End file.
